Isn't It Fun To Get Married?
by SuperChicky
Summary: Getting married isn't always that easy. Will this affect Lorelai's relationship with Luke? And what happens between ROry and Jess?


**Title : Isn't It Fun To Get Married ?**

**Author's Note : This is my fourth fic, my second Gilmore Girls fic. Please read and leave a review! That'd be great!**

**Summary : When Luke and Lorelai get married they figure maybe a wedding isn't that easy. Will this affect their relationship with each other?**

-

Lorelai knocked on the door, with Luke behind her. He didn't wore his hat. He wore a black suit with a blue tie. Lorelai wore a short skirt and a shirt. Emily opened the door, surprised by Luke's clothes. 'Luke! I love your suit. Come on in.' They stepped in the house, and Lorelai turned and smirked to him. Luke rolled his eyes.

-

'Dinner is ready. Why isn't Rory coming?' Emily asked.

'She's out with Jess.' Lorelai answered simply, putting her coat off.

'Oh. Since when?' Emily asked a bit cold.

'Since I told you. You have to pay attention when I talk to you. Even if you don't like Jess.' Lorelai said annoyed.

Luke sat down, not looking at the two women. Richard played with his fork, he knew this was ending up in a disscusion. Richard didn't really like Jess, but Rory and Jess seemed happy. Nobody except Rory had a right to have doubts in their relationship.

'That kid caused too many trouble. Rory is a good kid, Jess only has a bad influence on her.' Emily said.

'I don't care if you like him or not! Rory likes him! Jess likes her! I have a chance to actually meet him and find out how he is and it's not that bad mother! I know if Jess is good for her or not! Rory is my daughter!' Lorelai said.

'Let's just eat.' Richard tried to calm the women.

-

It took for an hour to calm down. Emily took a deep breath and looked at Luke. 'Do you like the food, Luke?' She asked, as friendly as possible. She smiled at him.

Luke smiled back. 'It's absolutely delicious.'

'Good.' She answered. 'So, what's the big news?'

'Excuse me?' Luke asked.

'What's the big news? There has to be something.' Emily repeated.

Lorelai stood up. 'I guess it's now or never.'

Luke also stood up. 'We have news.'

'We're...' Lorelai took his hand and smiled at her parents. 'We're getting married.'

Richard smiled. 'Good for you!'

Emily's mouth hung open and her fork fell down. 'Why didn't you ask for permission?' She asked Luke.

Luke opened his mouth but Lorelai interupted him. 'I love him mom. We don't need permission at this age.'

Emily closed her mouth and stood up in silence. With a napkin she cleaned her mouth and she gently placed the napkin back on the table. Luke, Lorelai and Richard were all expecting she would at least freak out. She took a deep, long breath. Then, she looked down at her perfect shoes. 'I know.' She mumbled softly.

'You can't do that mother! I love him! I don't expect you saying...' Lorelai started, when Luke calmed her down. Lorelai realized her mother was actually accepting it. 'What?' Lorelai asked confused.

Emily looked up with a small smile. 'I never really liked Luke more than Christopher, because I thought Christopher was the perfect man for Lorelai. But I guess that I can't make someone a perfect guy. Lorelai knows exactly what a perfect guy is. Which she found in Luke.'

Richard stood up and smiled at his wife. 'These are nice words, Emily.'

Emily smiled.

-

'Wait! Maybe that one!' Sookie pointed excited at another weddingcake.

'Sook, I know everything you make is going to be delicious.' Lorelai said, grinning.

'I know! I just want it to be big and special!' She took another magazine. She stopped suddenly, and glared at a picture. 'Perfect.' She mouthed.

-

'Rory, come on!' Jess knocked on her door. 'Let me in!'

'I told you, I needed some time alone! You'll make it even worse by knocking all day long!' Rory yelled.

'Did I say something wrong?' Jess asked. 'Cause if I did, I'll apologize, okay? I'm sorry, for what I did!'

'You didn't do anything!' Rory answered annoyed. 'I just want my privacy for one day, Jess!'

'Fine. If you need anything just call.' Jess walked away.

Rory sighed. She appreciated him for being this worried, but there was nothing wrong with her. She was happy that her mother finally got married. It was just that all those memories with Logan came back. The all or nothing proposal. She sat on her bed, while a tear ran down her cheek. He was probably with someone else. Logan was a guy who could get all the girls; if he wanted too. She took a refuse bag and opened it. She opened her photo album and took all the picture with Logan on it. She stopped crying, as she threw them in the bag. She looked in the bag. She wasn't able to tear them into pieces. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't. She walked over to her rocket. She picked it up, and smiled. Then, she threw in in the air and it landed as a crashing rocket in the bag.

-

'Sookie.' Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. 'I know, we've invited her for like three times.'

'I know...it's just that I don't wanna forget her, she's so excited.'

'I know.' Luke reacted.'So...wo else?'

'Sookie?'

Luke rolled his eyes. 'You gotta be kidding me.'

'Oh, who's going to organize the reception and the catering?'

Luke thought, unsure if he could propose it. 'What about Emily?'

Lorelai didn't get it. 'Emily who?'

'Your mother Emily.'

'Oh...' Lorelai exclaimed. 'Well, no.'

'Why not? We could use some help.'

'Not from my mother! She'll freak and organize everything, you know how she is.'

'Come on, Lorelai. It's great your mother accepted the fact we're getting married without a fight. This is the least we can do.'

Lorelai bit her bottom lip. 'Fine. But I do wanna pick my own dress.'

-

'Well, I'm completely honoured.' Emily said over the phone.

'That's great.' Luke smiled. 'Do you want to know the budget?'

Emily laughed in disbelief. 'Budget? No budget! Everything I do, is all on me!'

'You really don't have to do that.' Luke tried.

'Have to? I want to! This way you could buy more expensive rings.'

'Er...I wanted to use the ring I proposed with.' Luke said quickly, think about the money.

Emily was shocked. 'Luke! This is going to be the best day of her life! A proposal ring is not perfect enough!'

'Yes it is. In fact, she liked it more than the necklace I gave her on Valentine's Day.'

'That's because you proposed with it. A guy could propose to her with a ring out of a chewing gum vending machine!' Emily said. 'Listen Luke, I have a perfect address for you. Go over there and find the perfect ring for her wedding. Be sure you don't forget to engrave it.'

Luke sighed. 'Okay.'

-

It took Luke two hours to drive to New York. He didn't really want to, but he did want to give Lorelai the wedding of her dreams, which includes a weddingring of her dreams. He told Lorelai he had to go to some friends to invite them. He already did, but Lorelai never noticed. He stepped in the store, and a few people glared at him. He looked at his clothes. _I probably don't look like I'm about to get married. _He thought. He wore a jeans, a shirt and a hat. A man in a blue suit walked over to him. 'Can I help you, sir?' He asked friendly.

'Yeah, I'm getting married, I need a ring.' Luke said.

'Oh.' The man said surprised. He turned and made a quick gesture that everyone had to mind their own bussiness. He turned to look at Luke again. 'So, what were you looking for?'

'I don't know. I just wanna give her the perfect ring.'

'Hm. I see.' He walked to a cabinet. He pointed at a ring with a small diamond on it.

'I don't know. I don't feel like it's perfect.' Luke said.

'Hm.' The man said again. 'Me neither!' He laughed, and Luke pretended to laugh along. 'Anyhow...' He walked to another cabinet.

-

_That's it. Everything that reminds me of him is in the bag. _Rory thought. She closed it. She sat on the bag to get all the air out of it and make it a bit smaller. It was difficult for her to close it, mentally and physically. She stood up, and took the bag. She walked outside and stood in front of the big green garbage can. She opened it and wanted to throw the bag in it with a sway, but she swayed it down to the ground again. She stared at the bag, She sobbed a little. Then she threw the bag in the garbage can and walked away. She had a lot to do, and removing Logan's stuff took her more than two hours.

-

Rory knocked on Lorelai's door.

Lorelai opened it. 'Come in. What took you so long?'

'Nothing.' Rory mumbled and she took off her coat.

'I have a great dress for you.' Lorelai said excited and she walked to the kitchen. You couldn't even see that there was a table. The only thing you saw was like thirty magazines and some table-leg underneath it. Lorelai sat down and grabbed a magazine under the whole heap, which caused a few magazines to fall off the table. Rory strechted out to take them, but Lorelai grabbed her hand. 'This one.' She said excited.

Rory glared at it. 'It's beautiful.'

Lorelai smiled. 'If you think this is beautiful be prepared, cause my dress is absolutely gorgeous.'

The phone rang. Lorelai stood up and grabbed it, while Rory sat on the flour to take the magazines. Lorelai rolled her eyes. 'Lorelai.'

'Hi Lorelai.' It was her mother.

'Hi mom, what's wrong?'

'Lorelai I hope you don't mind I invited some friends for the wedding.'

'That's great! The bigger the better!' Lorelai said happily. She wanted to hang up.

'Wait! Don't you wanna know who it is..?"

'No mom, I trust you, you just do what you have to do.' Lorelai hung up.

Emily hung up. _Well, if that's what she wants._

-

**Author's Note : I hope you liked it! If there are at least 10 reviews I'll write another chapter and tomorrow (maybe tonight) I'll update another chap!**


End file.
